Communication networks typically provide either one-to-one calls or group calls. One-to-one calls typically involve identifying a single terminating communication device based on a specific communication address, while group calls involve identifying more than one terminating communication device based on the specific communication address. Call centers employ one-to-one calls in which a specific communication address is received by a call distributor, which then identifies an available communication device, and sends the call only to the available communication device. A group call is established between the calling communication device and every terminating communication device that responds to a call setup request.